


Frisk's Story

by prettypinklass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Other, Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: What was Frisk's life like before they fell?
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fanmade, and is one of my first works. It still requires some heavy rewriting...

I saw the light of the sun enter the underground. It was beautiful. I followed the other outside. 

"Sans what's that huge bright thing in the sky?" Papyrus asked. 

"We call that the sun my friend.." Sans replied. 

"Really?!" Papyrus exclaimed. 

"IM GONNA FIGHT IT!!!" He yelled. He threw a bone towards it. 

"I MISSED!!" He yelled as the bone fell into the forest. Everyone started laughing. Chara seemed happier inside me then ever. I agreed to be ambassador and followed everyone down the mountain. People stared as we passed by. Asgore and I talked to the mayor. He agreed that monsters could stay in the southern part of town. As it was the least populated, to help everyone else get used to them. After a couple years they would be aloud free reign. Me and Toriel made our way to our new home. It was a small house. Fitting since me and Toriel were the only ones living here, with the exception of Flowey since I had dragged him up to the surface. 

"FRIIISSSSKK!!!" Flowey complained. "JUST LEMME GO BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND!!!" 

"No Flowey. You need to learn how to make friends. The monsters already forgave you for trying to kill them, now you need to get acquainted with humans." I told him. He started grumbling and I laughed. I had an idea suddenly. 

"Mom can I go outside?" I asked. Toriel nodded. I ran outside and went towards the forest. To the underground bunker I used to live in. 


	2. 1

My name is Frisk. I don't know my last name because I've always lived in this orphanage. It's called Home For The Homeless Children. It's not a bad place. Except for the bullies. I slid out of my bed and got dressed. My clothes varied between boys and girls because I'm Transgender. I decided I was a girl today and pulled on a blue dress with 2 pink stripes and pink lace. I pulled on my black shoes and went into the dining room. Everyone was awake already. 

"Hello Frisk! Have a seat breakfast is almost ready!" Mrs. Hika called. She was the caretaker. Her and her husband. I sat down next to Ellie and Pearl. They were my only friends in the orphanage. 

"Hey Frisk." They said in unison. 

"Hi guys, sleep well?" I asked. Ellie tended to have nightmares a lot which always resulted in Pearl waking up to comfort her. 

"Surprisingly yes." Ellie replied. 

"Cool." I said. 

Why bother with them Frisk? Chara asked. They were the voice inside my head. For some reason they don't like humanity. 

They're my friends Chara. I've told you before.. I replied. 

"Earth to Frisk. You there?" Pearl asked. 

"Oh! Sorry I zoned out again.." I mumbled. Pearl laughed, 

"Its fine, breakfast is ready." She replied. I nodded and got up. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some food then came back out and started serving the other kids. I always helped out. Mrs Hika always told me not to but I did anyway. 

~~~~~

After breakfast we got ready for school. I grabbed my backpack and packed a change of clothes in case my gender changed during school. It happened sometimes. We filed out and got on the bus. Almost immediately the insults started. As soon as Mrs Hika or any other caretakers were gone, the insults came. 

"Hey! Gender freak!" Someone yelled. I mentally groaned. That someone happened to be Michael. The school bully, I had hoped he was sick today. Him and his sister. 

"Hm?" I asked. 

"Wheres your money? Hand it over!" He exclaimed. I sighed, 

"I've told you Michael.. I don't have any money.. I never do.." I replied. Not exactly, I have 20 dollars in my backpack. Everyone gets an allowance at the orphanage. I never told him though, he just takes it and tries to beat me up. 

Emphasis on try to since I always dodge his attacks. 

He swung his fist at me and I ducked. It passed over head and ruffled my shoulder length hair. He growled and went back to his seat. Ellie patted me on the back. When we arrived at school I went to my locker and dropped my stuff off. I'm 12 so I'm in Grade 6. Then I went to class. 

"We're starting angles today class. Everyone pull out your math textbooks and go to page 240." The teacher said. His name was Mr. Tempest. I grabbed my textbook and started working. When it was lunch time I sat down at the back table.

Frisk this is boring... why can't you ditch school?.. Chara complained. 

"Shut up Chara.." I mumbled. 

"Talking to Chara again?" Ellie asked, she came up and sat next to me. I nodded, I know they don't believe that Chara is real but at least they're nice about it unlike everyone else. We ate lunch. 

"Wheres Pearl?" I asked. 

"Sis got sick during options. She had to go back to the orphanage." Ellie replied. Pearl was a year and grade higher then us both. While me and Ellie were in the same class. The rest of the day passed by. Before I knew it the day was over and I was getting ready for bed. 

"Are you okay Chara? You've been awfully silent.." I said out loud. 

I was just thinking about my family.. they replied. They might be in my head but they we're very good at keeping their thoughts to themselves. I just nodded and laid down in bed. I fell asleep. I only ever saw Chara in my dreams. I appeared in a black room. Chara sat across from me. 

"Took long enough.." They said. 

"Good to see you too.." I replied. 

"I've had an idea Frisk.." They said. 

"We should go to Mount. Ebott." 

"Are you crazy?! Anyone who goes there disappears!" I exclaimed. 

"That where I went though! And I found a family and friends! I was actually happy.." They muttered. I scooted closer and hugged them. 

"I don't want to risk it... I'm sorry Chara. We can find another way to be happy. I know you want people to be able to see you." I told them. They nodded silently and hugged back. 

"Someone is waking you up.." they said. I waved goodbye and woke up. Pearl was shaking me. 

"Sorry to wake you.. Ellie had another nightmare and I can't get her to calm down from this one!" She told me. I nodded and got out of bed, slipping on my pink bunny slippers. I followed Pearl to her and Ellie's room. Ellie was curled up on the bottom bunk. Mumbling to herself and obviously upset. I sat next to her and hugged her. She flinched. Pearl came over and started ruffling her hair. Her small frame seemed to relax. 

"S-Sorry.." she mumbled. 

"Its okay, I'm glad you calmed down." I replied. She pushed herself out of my arms. 

"Thanks.." she mumbled before falling asleep again. I yawned. 

"Thanks Frisk." Pearl said. I nodded and went back to my room before falling asleep again. 

"What do you think Ellie has nightmares about?" Chara asked. 

"No clue. From what I see after though some of them must be pretty traumatizing.." I replied. We talked all night. It was okay since I was dreaming. Chara told me a little more about themselves. It was nice. 

I was dreading waking up though.


	3. Chapter 2

Its another day at school. Chara had been quiet ever since I said no to Mount Ebott. I finished math class and started walking to Cooking class. Which was my option. 

"Ok Class. Today were baking Apple Crisp. I'm handing out the recipe now." Ms. Miller, the teacher, called. She gave me the recipe. I passed it to Ellie. 

"Ok we need.." she listed the ingrediants and I grabbed them. Everyone was in pairs so naturally me and Ellie were a group. She preheated the oven and I finished pouring the batter into the pie pan. I dumped all the apple slices in and put the crumble topping on. Then Ellie put it in the oven. We started washing the dishes. Halfway through the fire alarm rang. Someone shrieked, I glanced in the direction of the sound, the pair next to us, Katerina and Francine, had turned the oven on too high and left the pie in too long. It was on fire. Ellie grabbed my hand and pulled me into the line as it started out. We made it into the field and school was cancelled for the rest of the day. I called Mrs. Hika. I told her I was gonna be a bit late because I was going to explore outside. She said ok and I started walking towards Mount Ebott. 

"Don't get too excited Chara.. I'm just looking around the base.." I said. No reply. So I explored the base and went back. 

~~~~~

1 week later   
Me, Ellie, and Pearl are the only ones left at the orphanage. Everyone else was adopted. People just don't want 2 kids or a strange child with "mental health issues". People have tried to adopt either Ellie or Pearl but every time they start yelling and say they won't go without the other. It's really sweet honestly. They love each other so much they refuse to go without the other. I always ended up explaining to the people who want to adopt either of them that they're really close and are always together. It's a different story withe though. The files in the orphanage all say I'm a "good child with a few mental health issues that may be solved by a therapist" which isn't true. The bell rang. 

"Hello! Welcome! Are you here to adopt or pick up a child?" I asked the new couple. 

"We would like to speak with caretaker." The lady said. I nodded and went to find Mrs Hika. 

"A couple wants to talk to you." I said. She left. Ellie came over. 

"Me and Pearl are thinking about running away.." She told me.   
"Do you wanna come? Pearl found a safe house we can stay in yesterday." 

I blinked. 

"Are you sure?" I asked. 

"We overheard Mrs Hika saying that they were selling the orphanage to a couple that abused children.." she replied. I nodded then. The next morning we packed all our stuff including school supplies in our backpack. Then after arriving at school, instead of going in, we followed Pearl back to the orphanage and behind. We found a clearing within the forest near Mount Ebott. Pearl stomped on a patch of grass and a trap door flipped open. We followed her down. Their was a small room, a metal door lead to the bathroom and an iron one led into a room filled with bunk beds. A wooden door led into a room filled with weapons, swords knives daggers and guns. Thankfully, Chara said she would teach me how to use daggers and knives. For some reason Ellie and Pearl know how to operate guns so they said they would teach me. 

~~~~~

A month later  
I snuck up behind the orphanage. It had been renamed to "Home of The Troubled Kids". Rumors that the new owners, Mr and Mrs Makisa, abused children when they didn't behave and when they didn't follow orders. Me and girls decided to look in. By that I mean I was sneaking into the orphanage to see what's going on and help any kids being abused escape. I saw a kid come out. I quickly grabbed them and hid in a bush. 

"Don't scream!" I told them. "I'm not gonna hurt you I just have some questions about the orphanage!" 

They nodded quietly. They were a girl with long frizzy red hair and hazel eyes. 

"I've heard that children are abused at the orphanage.." I said. "Is this true? I just want to help so please be honest." 

She nodded. 

"W-when we dont listen they w-whip us.." she mumbled. I rubbed my head as Chara was throwing a fit right now. 

"Ok, I want you to run into that forest until you come into a clearing. Stomp twice. Two blond girls should come out, tell them that Frisk sent you ok?" I told her. She nodded and ran off without hesitation. I peeked out of the bush and snuck inside. I found a large group of children listening to a boring story. I snickered behind the lady reading and knocked them out. They all stared at me. 

"I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." I said. "All of you follow me outside." 

They all nodded and followed me out. I led them to the clearing and found the girl from before leaning against a tree. 

"Why are you out here?" I asked. 

"T-they said I needed to wait for you to come back and confirm.." she mumbled. I sighed and stomped twice. Ellie poked her head up. "Hey Frisk. What's with all the kids?" She asked. 

"From the orphanage. What were you thinking keeping her out here?!" I exclaimed. She flinched a little. 

"K, everyone come on in." She said. I sent the children in first. Pearl was making dinner and nearly dropped the loaf of bread she was holding when she saw all the kids. 

"What the hell?" She asked. 

"Don't cuss sis, their from the orphanage." Ellie said. Pearl glanced at the food on the counter. 

"I'm gonna have to go steal from the store again.. darn it.." she muttered. 

"S-steal?!" One of the kids asked. 

"We're thieves.. it's how we live.." I told them. 

"That's bad though.." another kid said. 

"How else are we supposed live? We don't have any money and do you really think anyone would adopt a group of homeless kids? We used to be at the orphanage before it was sold to the current owners. We ran off after hearing it was being sold." Pearl replied. 

"We should turn you in!" Another called. 

"Do you want to go back to that orphanage?" Ellie asked. Everyone was silent. 

"Exactly. If you turn us in you'll end up back in the orphanage. Also, this forest is pretty thick. You'll need a guide to get back to town without getting lost. All 3 of us know this place by heart since we live here." She said. 

"Ell, you wanna come with me? I might need help getting all the food back." Pearl said. Ellie nodded and followed her sister out. 

"What are your names?" I asked. They introduced themselves.   
They were 

Mike, a tall black haired, blue eyed, boy with pale skin and freckles.

Alice, a short brunette girl with her hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes.

Kaleb, a short tan boy with blond hair and green eyes, along with black sommes glasses.

Alex, an average-height white boy with black eyes and black hair.

Alexander, a tall brown skinned boy with reddish-orange eyes and dark brown hair.

Alexa, a short, dirty-blond haired girl with shoulder length hair like mine and violet eyes.

Alexandra, a thin, tall, blond girl with waist-length hair, white skin, and blue eyes.

Hunter, a tall and muscular boy with long black hair in a ponytail and black eyes, and a scar on his left cheek.

Parker, a short boy with ginger hair and hazel eyes, and white skin.

Tika, a small, thin, brown-skinned girl with curly black hair and black eyes, with scars all over her face and arms. 

and Mary, a tall girl with a blue eyes and brown hair, along with a scar over her right eye. 

"Well my name is Frisk." I told them. "The two blondes are Ellie and Pearl. Pearl is the oldest. So she's in charge." They nodded. Alice yawned. 

"Bunks are over there if your tired." I pointed towards the room. They all went in and laid down. I smiled faintly and sat down. 

That went relatively well, Chara said. 

"Yeah, yeah it did.." I mumbled. I grabbed a book and started reading. Tomorrow things were gonna be pretty complicated..


	4. Chapter 3

It's been a month since we rescued those kids. We all work together now. Some of them found homes though. Alice, Alex, Alexandra, Mike, and Kaleb are here still. Everyone else found a home. I was cooking dinner right now. 

"Have you heard the rumors about Mounf Ebott?" Mike asked. 

"Who hasn't?" Alice replied. 

"People who go there disappear." Kaleb said quietly. 

"I've been thinking about that place. I hear there are monsters trapped under the mountain." I said. 

"Monsters arnt real! Even if they are it's a good thing their under the mountain then. Monsters are heartless creatures. That's why their called monsters!" Alex exclaimed. I felt Chara ready to explode with rage. 

"Hey can someone take over dinner?" I asked. "I just got a pretty bad head ache.." Ellie nodded and came over. I went into the room and laid down. 

Chara exploded. 

MONSTERS ARE NOT HEARTLESS!! THEY THE KINDEST CREATURES EVER AND THEY CARE!! They kept ranting about it. I sighed and laid onto my side. After dinner I decided to go for a walk. To be completely honest, I was falling into a state of Depression, and I was starting to think about going up the mountain. It went on like this for a while. I didn't tell anyone. Although I'm pretty sure my lack of ambition to do anything was becoming obvious. When I was questioned about I just replied with, 

"I'm fine, just tired.." it was starting to get old. Chara was becoming more and more upset every day. It was getting hard to find the line between her feelings and mine now. Sometimes it was like they was controlling my body instead of me. I was starting to think about Mount Ebott. 

~~~~~

A week later  
"Your kidding right?" Ellie asked me. "Everyone who goes there dies! Were trying to find a new place to stay! Not a place to commit suicide!" 

"Its better then staying here!! The police are on to us Ellie! Where else are we supposed to go?!" I exclaimed. Alice had been caught yesterday and arrested for stealing from the local store. It was back to just me Ellie and Pearl because everyone else had left out of fear of being arrested. 

"Frisk we understand you mean well, but that mountain is a death trap." Pearl told me. I sighed. 

"I'll prove it. I'll go to that mountain and prove it's safe to be there." I said. Ellie gaped at me. 

"No way!! There is no way in hell that I am letting you go there!" She exclaimed. 

"If that's what it takes to prove it's a safe place then so be it!" I snapped. They both stared. I had never snapped at anyone before. I packed a bag with provisions. Then I stormed out if the underground bunker and towards the mountain. 

~~~~~

1 hour later   
I just finished climbing. It's a really nice place up here. 

"I told them it was safe.." I muttered. I saw a flash of green and peach stripes out of the corner of my eye. I turned. Chara was silent. I saw another flash of it and followed. I heard the sound of a child crying and followed the noise into a cave just as it started to rain. There was a large hole. I didn't see anyone so I stepped forward. 

"Hello?" I called. No answer. I stepped forward again and tripped. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I screamed and fell into the hole. Chara was bursting with happiness now inside me. The air was sucked out of my lungs. 

Then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4 (Final)

I woke up in a cave. Chara was next to me.

"Were here Frisk." They said. "Welcome to the underground." 

"Really?.. so.. I'm not dead?.." I asked. They shook there head. 

"Your definitely alive." They replied.  
I followed them out of the cavern. I felt like this would be the beginning of a journey.


End file.
